


На берегу Окинавы

by carey_b



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:27:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25187899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carey_b/pseuds/carey_b
Summary: Подарок на день рождения Хинате от Кагеямы.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 8





	На берегу Окинавы

**Author's Note:**

> я надеюсь, что вы уже слушаете все песни nbt, на этот раз для настроения включайте Nothing But Thieves - Sorry

— Ты так и не скажешь, куда мы едем?  
Кагеяма переводит взгляд от окна, в котором мимо проплывают пейзажи, на Хинату. Тот выглядит счастливым и, как всегда, не может усидеть на месте: вертится, крутя головой во все стороны. Поезд отъехал от станции в Токио всего десять минут назад, но этот вопрос Кагеяма слышал уже трижды.  
— На Окинаву.  
— Я имею в виду, что мы там будем делать?  
Кагеяма прожигает взглядом в Хинате дыру и надеется, что тот перестанет задавать неловкие вопросы. Вот кому, а этому идиоту уж точно прекрасно известно, какой завтра день и по какой причине Кагеяма жертвует тренировками ради трёхдневного путешествия.  
— Плавать.  
Хината подозрительно щурит глаза и хмурит брови, потому что Кагеяма не то чтобы любил плавать, и ему об этом прекрасно известно. Конечно, можно было бы продумать ответ лучше, добавив детали. Сказать, например, что на Окинаве проводят дружеские матчи по пляжному волейболу или что он выиграл билеты в лотерею и не знает, куда их деть. Мог бы, но Кагеяма знает, что выставит себя при этом круглым идиотом.  
— Ладно.  
В груди нещадно печёт, Кагеяма сглатывает ком в першащем горле и отводит взгляд в сторону — вертит в руках браслет, подаренный Хинатой на Рождество.  
Они обменялись ничего не значащими подарками в этом году, по крайней мере, так думал Кагеяма, выбирая свой. Он предполагал, что Хината подарит ему очередную безделушку, которая будет спрятана в коробку к остальным таким же, но Хината подарил ему браслет с цифрой «девять», выгравированной с обратной стороны.  
 _«Чтобы ты не забывал, у меня такой же»._  
Хината счастливо улыбается и трясет рукой с точно таким же браслетом, только вместо девятки на том красуется «десять», а сердце Кагеямы полыхает внутри. В голове шумит, будто кто-то нагло вытолкнул его из кабины самолета, забыв дать парашют. И как бы Кагеяма ни старался вернуть себе контроль над ситуацией, собой и над чувствами, земля становилась всё ближе, шум громче, сердце билось быстрее. Вот на что похожа его влюбленность в Хинату — на свободное падение с огромной высоты.  
 _«Спасибо»._  
Это всё, на что хватило его самообладания. У него получалось девять лет жить с мыслью, что он никогда не сможет добиться взаимности в ответ, но Хината из раза в раз пробивал не только его пасы, но и выстроенную защиту, которая, сколько не пытайся выстраивать заново, всё идет трещинами при малейшем движении.  
Его взгляд бегает по мастерке Хинаты, не решаясь посмотреть выше, он тяжело сглатывает слюну, прочищает горло и поднимает глаза. Конечно же, Хината наблюдает за ним с непривычно серьёзным выражением на лице.  
— Ладно?  
— Да, если честно, я и сам хотел пригласить тебя на Окинаву как-нибудь между тренировками.  
— Между тренировками, — тихо повторяет Кагеяма.  
«Конечно», — думает он, для Хинаты пригласить кого-то съездить отдохнуть — плёвое дело. Ему не нужно репетировать перед зеркалом речь, чтобы не выглядеть по-идиотски. Кагеяме на секунду кажется — никакое это не свободное падение. Это медленное погружение на дно океана без единого шанса на спасение.  
— Держи.  
Хината протягивает наушник. Кагеяма смотрит растерянно и думает, что ему всё это снится: вот-вот прозвенит будильник, выставленный на шесть утра ради пробежки по безлюдному парку, и волшебный момент рассеется. Но ничего не звенит, сон не прекращается — даже когда он поддевает наушник пальцами и вставляет его в ухо, ничего по-прежнему не происходит.  
Кагеяма откидывается на спинку кресла, немного поворачивая голову вбок, чтобы лучше разглядеть засвеченный тёплым светом закатного солнца профиль Хинаты, всё продолжающего говорить. Он рассказывает про тренировки, про невероятно забитые мячи Бокуто, отточенные пасы Ацуму и его постоянные подколы над Сакусой.  
Казалось бы — что сложного? Случилось бы нечто ужасное, начни Кагеяма рассказывать Хинате, как прошёл его день? Или поделись он смешной историей из средней школы? Нет ничего сложного, и он пытается убедить себя в этом каждый раз, слушая о чужом дне, но ничего не рассказывая взамен. Ему просто страшно. Вдруг если он позволит себе ослабить защиту хоть на минуту, чувства, запертые под замком, найдут путь наружу. Что ему тогда делать?  
Поэтому Кагеяма просто слушает, не перебивая бесконечный поток историй. Такие моменты — отличная возможность смотреть на Хинату чуть дольше, не вызывая никаких подозрений. Ему нравится то, что он видит. Нравится проводить вместе время.  
После возвращения Хинаты из Рио они снимают квартиру вместе. Сложно поверить, что уже прошло больше года, как они съехались, и Кагеяма может позволить себе расслабиться. Не подавлять желание написать с банальным вопросом «Как дела?», боясь не получить ответа. Боясь узнать, что ему нашли замену. Что где-то там в Рио есть другой Кагеяма Тобио, с которым Хината Шоё проводит своё время.  
Механический голос объявляет о конечной остановке в аэропорту. Хината мирно спит, поэтому Кагеяма позволяет себе посмотреть на него ещё немного, прежде чем протянуть руку к волосам, пропуская мягкие пряди между пальцами.  
— Хината, — зовёт Кагеяма полушёпотом, но тот лишь хмурится во сне, не думая просыпаться.  
«Еще немного», — думает Кагеяма, рассматривая контраст бледных рук и ярко-рыжих волос. Это может показаться бессмысленным, но сейчас он чувствует себя вором, крадущим мгновения у Вселенной. Их лица в паре сантиметров друг от друга. Хината редко оказывается к нему настолько близко. Кагеяма видит веснушки на щеках и хочет пересчитать каждую из них губами. Обещает себе, что это последний раз, когда он смотрит на Хинату так близко тайком.  
— Мы приехали?  
Кагеяма вздрагивает и отдёргивает руку. Жар приливает к щекам, когда до мозга добирается понимание того, что Хината не спит и наблюдает за ним.  
— Д-да, — лицо пылает жаром стыда, и Кагеяма вскакивает с места, достает их сумки с верхней полки и нависает над Хинатой. — Идём, самолёт совсем скоро.  
Прежде чем отвести взгляд, замечает, что щёки Хинаты тоже немного красные. Кагеяма старается не думать, в какой конкретно момент тот проснулся и что увидел, — торопливо выбегает из поезда, чтобы дать себе время продышаться. Из глубины аэропорта слышно, как называют номер их рейса, и механический голос объявляет об открытии регистрации. Хината останавливается рядом с ним и выглядит так же, как и всегда. Будто ничего не случилось. Будто это не он застукал Кагеяму, пока тот залипал на его волосы и веснушки.  
Солнце опускается совсем низко, окрашивая всё вокруг оранжевым. На этот кратковременный миг Кагеяма может позволить себе думать, что его чувства взаимны. Что он имеет права на счастье.  
Взгляд снова цепляется за Хинату, но отвернуться поскорее он больше не пытается. Больше не осталось никаких сил сопротивляться.  
— Дурояма, регистрация.  
Хината дёргает его за рукав мастерки и тащит за собой.  
Они оказываются в самолете через сорок минут мучительных процедур, рассаживаются по местам, и в этот раз Хината садится к окну. Они ждут в тишине: слушают стандартные инструкции в случае экстренных ситуаций и правила поведения на борту, регулируют кресла, пристёгивают ремни и готовятся к взлету. Кагеяма замирает и весь подбирается: непонятно, от резкого перепада давления или от того, что Хината крепко сжимает его ладонь. Аритмия никогда не значилась в его медицинской карточке, но каждый раз, когда Хината дотрагивается до него, жар поднимается от кончиков пальцев до макушки и заставляет сердечный ритм сбиться с нормального.  
Хината держит его за руку ровно до того момента, как мигающая над головой картинка не позволяет им расстегнуть ремни.  
— Ненавижу взлетать.  
Кагеяма согласно мычит, пытаясь успокоить разогнавшееся сердце. Он отворачивается и хочет притвориться спящим, но видит перед лицом болтающийся наушник.  
— Я составил плейлист для поездки, тебе понравится.  
«Обязательно, — думает Кагеяма, — конечно, мне понравится, разве с тобой может быть иначе».  
Дорога от аэропорта до домика на Окинаве, который Кагеяма арендовал на три дня, занимает меньше времени, чем хотелось бы. Полночь близится, а вместе с этим растет его тревожность. Он цепляется взглядом за мелькающие за окном автобуса пейзажи и старается не думать слишком много. Очень сильно старается.  
— Давай зайдём в магазин по пути.  
Кагеяма кивает. Они не задерживаются там надолго, хотя у них и возникают трудности из-за окинавского диалекта. Хината покупает продукты на завтрак, большую бутылку воды и какие-то бесполезные злаковые батончики.  
— Что? — Хината улавливает его хмурый взгляд, направленный на корзину. — Они вкусные.  
— Конечно.  
Кагеяма соглашается — он сейчас согласился бы на что угодно.  
В домике одна кровать, и Кагеяма старается не краснеть, когда видит, как Хината удивленно обводит взглядом просторную комнату. Он бросает вещи у входа и с разбега прыгает на кровать. Кагеяма остаётся стоять в дверях. Он молча рассматривает его лицо, выискивая признаки недовольства, но ничего не замечает.  
Если бы только у него была уверенность, что после этих выходных Хината не возненавидит его, наверное, он бы смог признаться ещё до того, как они сели в поезд до аэропорта на станции в Токио.  
— Пойдём посмотрим на звёзды?  
«Единственное, на что я хочу смотреть, — это ты», — думает Кагеяма, но вслух сказать не решается. Он пропускает Хинату вперёд, задерживается ненадолго в домике, чтобы достать коробку с подарком из рюкзака. Хината ждёт его на улице в нескольких шагах от него.  
— Ты знал, что звёзды за городом лучше видны? Когда я жил в Рио, я ни разу не видел там такого звездного неба.  
— Правда?  
— Ага.  
Хината оборачивается, лунный свет отражается в его глазах, и это не уступает красоте ни одному созвездию. Кагеяма тормозит, чтобы удержать этот образ в своей голове чуть дольше.  
— Я слышу море.  
Хината хватает его за руку и тянет вперёд. Место, где их кожа соприкасается, обжигает, и Кагеяма чувствует, как тепло расползается по всему телу. Он вспоминает точно такую же звездную ночь, когда они давали друг другу обещание, и где-то внутри него поднимается зависть к себе тогдашнему.  
Кагеяма тянет Хинату на себя, заставляя остановиться, не доходя до волн. И он бы всё отдал, чтобы вечно стоять вот так, почти в тишине, и смотреть друг на друга. Хината выглядит немного растерянным. Видимо, ему очень хотелось лично проверить температуру воды, но… Кагеяма не может больше держать себя в руках. Он скажет, что собирался, — либо сейчас, либо никогда.  
— Хината, — он сразу же замолкает, потому что не знает, с чего стоит начать, хоть и репетировал слова бесчисленное количество раз: те застряли где-то глубоко внутри, отказываясь принимать форму его голоса. — я… ты… я, — он делает глубокий вдох, пытаясь успокоиться.  
— Ты мне нравишься.  
Кагеяма резко вскидывает голову, смотря на Хинату, пытаясь убедиться, что он не ослышался. Что это не галлюцинация, не иллюзия, которая вот-вот рассеется.  
— Что?  
— Ты мне нравишься, Кагеяма.  
Воздух застревает на вдохе, и все слова мира кажутся такими ничтожными — ведь нет ни одного, чтобы описать то, что он чувствует в этот момент. Кагеяма судорожно выдыхает и считает до десяти, чтобы успокоиться. Хината протягивает руку и переплетает их пальцы.  
«Красиво, — думает Кагеяма. — У него красивые пальцы».  
— Ты мне тоже.  
Он наконец находит в себе силы заглянуть Хинате в глаза. Думает, насколько родным кажется его улыбающееся лицо и насколько хорошо он помнит каждую веснушку и каждую родинку на нём.  
Но насладиться моментом признания Кагеяма успевает недолго, потому что в следующую секунду Хината валит его на песок, резко дергая на себя. Он удивлённо смотрит на него пару секунд, прежде чем вывернуться и повалить Хинату, прижимая к земле.  
— Хината…  
Кагеяма никогда не умел выражать чувства словами, но сейчас это кажется ещё более сложным, чем раньше.  
Хината смотрит выжидающе, заглядывает прямо в глаза. Ведёт ладонями по коже, крепко сжимает пальцами чужие предплечья, готовый в любой момент продолжить дурачество и снова поменяться местами. Удивительно, что его потребность всегда побеждать проявляется даже сейчас.  
Но через пару мгновений он всё же отпускает Кагеяму и вместо этого сам приподнимается на локтях, медленно приближаясь к чужому лицу. Останавливается, когда их разделяют какие-то ничтожные пару сантиметров, и быстро облизывает губы. Кагеяма чувствует чужое дыхание, и сердце вновь разгоняется. Он пытается держать ситуацию под контролем, но понимает, что контроль этот — мнимый, когда Хината бросает взгляд на его губы, а затем снова смотрит прямо в глаза. И всё это время от него не слышно ни единого звука, кроме затаённого дыхания.  
«Он хочет, чтобы я его поцеловал», — запоздало думает Кагеяма.  
Странное волнение охватывает его тут же. Он тянется вперёд, в одно движение сокращая расстояние, разделяющее их, до нуля, и несмело целует. Хината закрывает глаза и обхватывает рукой чужую шею, не позволяя отстраниться слишком быстро. Но Кагеяма и не думает. Каждая его мысль сейчас слишком увлечена Хинатой и его обветренными, но очень тёплыми губами.  
Бешено стучащее сердце перебивает все остальные звуки вокруг, но в этот раз Кагеяма не против. Ещё лучше, если Хината это услышит, — потому что словами Кагеяме ни за что не объяснить, как долго он этого ждал и как сейчас счастлив.  
Когда они отстраняются, то звуки внешнего мира возвращаются, и сердце тоже занимает положенное ему место в грудной клетке.  
— Можно ещё пару поцелуев?  
Хината смеётся, но всё же закрывает глаза и расслабляется.  
— Конечно, — отвечает он.  
Кагеяма несмело склоняется над его лицом и касается губами скулы. Потом щеки, затем — носа. Покрывает его лицо неспешными поцелуями, чувствуя, как Хината продолжает улыбаться.  
— У меня, — Кагеяма прижимается губами ко лбу Хинаты, оставляя ещё один поцелуй, — есть для тебя подарок.  
— Каждый день с тобой и есть подаро


End file.
